Alice In monsterland
by Mayflower143
Summary: Alice once so called peaceful life turns upside down once her parents send her off to a boarding school Dark Haven Academy a school full of monsters she makes new friends falls in love makes enemies and meets a mysterious bus driver who is all ways randomly around to give her advice all at the same time people will fight to get her on there side the light or the dark
1. Chapter 1: welcome to DH acadamy

**A/N:Happy new years everyone :) okay so i decided to write a new story based on but of course alice in wonderland well i hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Alice in wonderland**

* * *

Alice in Monsterland  
When I was younger my father used to tell me these story's about an angle who fell in love with a demon every night he would tell me the story abut how they fought for there love although the people around them didn't approve to the part where they ran away got married settled down and had children i always thought it was a made up story that my dad came up with as soon as i told him that i had a nightmare but still i thought it was a very romantic story but angles demons, and monsters aren't real how was i to know that the story was 100% true  
~flash back August 15 2XXX morning~  
Alice:what  
Alice's dad:you heard me this is the school you will be going to *Shows brochure to alice*  
Alice:but I thought you said i could pick the school i wanted to go to *takes brochure*  
Alice's dad:no i said you can pick the middle school you wanted to go to  
Alice:oh yea fine ill go a deal is a deal  
Alice's dad : i knew you'll agree i already signed you up here is your uniform school pins and student hand book  
Alice:but dad it says that its a boarding school  
Alice's dad: so  
Alice: isn't it a lot of money  
Alice's dad:not really remember the promotion i got  
Alice:yes  
Alices dad: we can afford it but even without the promotion i would still send you to this school  
Alice:why do i feel you trying to get rid of me  
Alice's mom: that's not true honey your grate grate grandma, grandpa and father went to this school went to this school  
Alice:oh that's cool  
Alice's mom: nice to see we're on the same page *smiles* now lets go shopping  
~present August 20 morning 10:00 bus~  
Alice:*sigh* i honestly feel as if they are trying to get rid of me  
Bus driver:miss are you gong to Dark haven academy  
Alice:um yes and you can call me Alice  
Bus driver:do you know what the school is for Alice  
Alice:*shakes head*no but my grate grate grandma my grandpa and my father went to this school  
Bus driver:oh in that case you'll be fine but let me tell you one thing this school is not what it seems  
Alice:what do you mean  
Bus driver: you'll see  
~15 minutes later~  
Bus driver:miss alice where here  
Alice:oh *gets bag and suit case*thank you very much driver  
Bus driver:my pleasure you stuff has been delivered to your room already  
Alice:*gets out of bus and waves* thanks again *starts walking to the gym room* wow this is a nice school...um so where were is the gym again*looks at map*nope no good might as well ask directions *looks for someone an sees a male walking past her with a group of friends and turns around and taps his shoulder*  
Guy with black hair and gray eyes:*turns around*  
guy next to him: who do you think you are touching him like that do you know who this is  
Alice:no but i well i'm new here and i cant really read the map so i was wondering if you new where the gym is  
Guy with black hair and hazel eyes: calm down she was just ask directions  
Guy:still she should know her place  
Alice:oh i'm sorry is he some one important  
Guy with black hair and gray eyes: keep going straight till you see the falcaty office then turn left you'll see it  
Alice:*smiles* thank you and sorry for bothering you guys *walks away*  
Guy: Lucas why did you give her directions after she was so rude to you  
Lucas:you heard her she was lost whats the harm of helping her  
Guy with black hair and hazel eye:yea wheres the harm in that  
guy:not you to liam we all know lucas is the last pure bred demon in the world and not to mention from the royal family  
liam:you need to loosen up  
~gym~  
Alice:phew i made it on time  
girl with blond hair and blue eyes:where you lost to  
Alice:yea  
Girl:im nexie waters  
Alice:alice haven nice to meet you  
Nexie:like wise so what are you  
Alice:what do you mean  
Nexie:what race are you  
Alice:um american with a mix of Italian and french  
Nexie:*laughs*your funny but that's not want i meant  
Alice:then i have no idea what you are talking about  
Nexie:you know what spices are you i'm a mermaid  
Alice:your a mermaid  
Nexie:yea cool huh ill show you my tail later so what are you  
Alice:umm i'm-  
Speaker:good morning students as you may know this is dark haven Academy a school for monster and as said in the handbook you aren't allowed to reveal your race  
Nexie:oops  
Alice:*eyes widen*  
Speaker:any why if you look behind you there are some tables you well go to the one with the inital of your last name and will take your picture that is all once you have finished you may go to your dorm room and finish unpacking and may this be the best 3 years of your life  
Alice:*runs out of gym and calls parent*... damn my phone dosnt work here  
Nexie:of course not if you want to call home you need to use a land line  
Alice:nexie im a human  
Nexie:no your not you dont smell human and you cant enter this school if you are human  
Alice:well that explian why my parnents didnt take me here but if im not human then what am i  
Nexie:i dont know i'll come with you to the dorm house so that we can call your parents  
Alice:all right  
Nexie:now lets go back inside to get our id cards maybe the princaple knows  
Alice:Right  
Nexie:just bare with it for now  
Alice:*nods*  
*both nexie and alice go to there line to take the picture putting on the school jacket that they were required to bring to take the photo as soon as they were done alice and nexie both waited for there ids to print and then left to the dorm rooms*  
Alice:*picks up phone and dials number*... and there not home  
Nexie:hmm *looks at id card* well at least my id picture came out pretty good*eyes widen with realization*have you looked at you id card yet  
Alice:no why  
Nexie:it tells you what spices you are and class  
Alice:*takes out id card and looks at it* it doesn't say my spices but it says i'm class A  
Nexie:come to my room  
Alice:um okay  
~nexies room~  
Nexie:*digs through back pack* ah found it* turns to a page and reads*it says that type A class is a special breed and is incredible powerful depending on which side they pick they can be incredibly dangeress  
Alice:side  
Nexie:it says here we have to pick between light and dark but it usually depends on the parents  
Alice:hmm what are my parents hiding from me  
Nexie: let's go eat  
Alice:sure  
~Cafeteria~  
Alice:huh nice to see they have normal food  
Nexie: we're not monsters ... no wait your right  
Alice:i forget my water ill be right back *gets up and starts walking to the bending machine*  
some one come running and runs into Alice  
?:I'm sorry  
?:GET HIM  
?:*grabs Alice hand without thinking and starts running*  
Alice:why are we running  
once they get out he takes out his black wings similar to a bats and picks Alice up bridle style and starts flying  
Alice:whats going on  
?:*realizes what just happened and flinches*shit i'm sorry i got you mixed up in this *loses grip on Alice*  
Alice:*Alice falls and passes out*  
nexie: ALICE!


	2. Chapter 2: she's an angel

**A/N:sorry for the long wait but i have finished this chapter so i hope you enjoy**

* * *

Alice:why are we running  
once they get out he takes out his black wings similar to a bats and picks alice up bridle style and starts flying  
Alice:whats going on  
?:*realizes what just happened and flinches*shit im sorry i got you mixed up in this *loses grip on alice*  
Alice:*alice falls and passes out*  
nexie:ALICE!  
As alice is falling her wings that resemble an angle come out black and as soon as she's half way to the ground they turn pure white and some one with black demon wings catches her  
~infirmary~  
?:is she going to be okay  
?: yea she just passed out from shock  
Alice: mm*wakes up*  
Nexie: Alice are you okay  
Alice: yea I'm fine what happened  
Nexie:you were caught up with something the guy took you with him and started flying but he lost grip on you and dropped you then you passed out  
Lucas:then I saved you  
Alice:thank you hey aren't you the guy who gave my directions  
Lucas:yes I'm Lucas dark  
Alice:Alice haven  
Nexie:oh and good news we found out what you are  
Alice:Really what am I  
Nexie: your an angle  
Alice:an angle  
Lucas: yes it is said that angles went extinct so it was quite shocking to see your wings being pure white even then all angle have light gray wings  
Alice: extinct  
Lucas: have you heard the story of the angle and Demon who fell in love  
Alice: my father used to tell me that story every night he said that my grate grate grandma made it up  
Lucas: those were based on true events that had happened and because of that angles and Demons went to war the Demons won because the angles were by far out numbered it is said that that angle and Demon went to the human world settled down and got married  
Alice:yea so what dose that have to do with me  
Lucas: when you where falling your wings came out they were black but as you got closer to the ground they turned pure white so I believe that you are the grate grate grand daughter of the angle and demon the demons name was Damon haven  
Alice: *eyes widen* that's my grate grate grand fathers name how did you  
Lucas:there story is well know in the demon world  
Alice:why didn't my father tell me  
Lucas: I don't know  
Alice: *gets out of bed*  
Nexie: Alice you should lay down you just woke up  
Alice: no I'm fine I need to go to my room and unpack  
Lucas: it was nice meeting you alice  
Alice:you to *smiles honestly* thanks for saving me *walks out*  
Lucas:*slightly blushes*  
Nexie:she's cute huh  
Lucas: what  
Nexie:*walks out*alice wait for me  
~Outside~  
Alice: I need to call my parents  
Nexie: I'll go with you  
Alice: okay  
As Alice is walking to the dorm rooms everybody stares at her  
Alice: why is every body starring at us  
Nexie:not us you  
Alice:but why  
Liam: because your an angle  
Alice: how do they know that  
Liam: the entire school knows that  
Alice: what but isn't that against the rules  
Liam: yes and no  
Alice: what do you mean  
Liam: the rules say you aren't allowed to tell any body what you are but you didn't tell anyone you showed them unintentional  
Alice:oh well I guess that makes since so why are you here  
Liam: I'm Liam Black i was told by the principle to give you this *hands Alice a cloth arm band that says student conical in big letter circling around it and in smaller letters it say vice president*  
Alice: there making me join the student conical  
Liam: it's a tradition that everyone who is a class A spices needs to be in the student conical  
Alice:oh okay  
Liam: I'm the secretary so ill see you in the student conical office before school at 7  
Alice: rigth it was nice meeting you  
Liam: you too *walks away*  
Alice:*sighs* let's go back to the dorms  
Nexie: sure  
alice goes to the the landline phone located on the first floor to call her parents  
mom:hello  
Alice:yea mom can you pass me to my dad  
Mom:um sure  
Dad:alice  
Alice:why didn't you tell me i was an angle/demon thing  
Dad:it wasn't safe to tell you  
Alice:what do you mean not safe  
Dad:you know the story's iv'e told you when you where younger  
Alice:yea yea i know my friend told me about it already  
Dad:well some people knew about that here to and where after you  
Alice:why me  
Dad:you where the only one in 2 century to show the power of both angle and demon me and your grandpa only showed demon powers but no wings  
Alice:is that a bad thing  
Dad:it is when its used the wrong way have you been told about the light and dark thing yet  
Alice:yea  
Dad:well some people wanted to use your powers for there own selfish purpose  
Alice:oh  
Dad:it is said if you are born by both a light and a dark parent you will be far more powerful then any other creature in the world  
Alice:oh...  
Dad:it is also said that angles with pure white wings ca- *loud crash sound*  
?:wheres the girl  
Dad:gotta go*hangs up*  
Alice:hello..dad  
nexie:hey alice how was the call  
Alice:i think someone broke into my house  
nexie:oh my  
Alice:dont worry i just found out my dads a demon  
Nexie:oh  
Alice:yea wanna go for a swim  
Nexie:yes iv'e been dying to show you my tail  
~monday aguest 21 morning 6:00 Alice's room~  
Alice wakes up from the sound of her alarm clock she quickly got out of bed and took a shower (each room had its own bathroom) as soon as she was done she changed into her uniform (white short sleave dress shirt black skirt black vest and school emblem pin on it and a navy blue ribbion arond neck)and blow dried her hair brushed it and her teeth she then walked to her desk and start to curl her hair as soon as she was done she put on some massacra grabed the student counicl arm band and put it in her school bag then she made her way downstairs for brakefest  
Alice:*yawns grabs bowl and puts cereal in it and some milk from the mess hall and goes and sits down on a bench*  
as she sits down eating people keep stareing at her alice can feel the eyes of the people and starts feeling self concise  
Alice:*looks around and see nexie* hey  
nexie:oh finally found you i thought you were still asleep*sits down on the oppist side of alice*  
Alice:no i have to go to a meeting in 10 min remember  
Nexie:oh rigth  
Alice:how many people are in the student council anyway  
Nexie:hmm im not sure but there aren't that many  
Alice:hmm i wonder what they want to talk about *finishes eating*well i got to go see you later  
Nexie:yea see yea  
~6:50~  
Alice:walks towards to student council office  
Student #1:hey is that the angle girl  
Student#2:yea that's her  
Student#3: i heard that she is the angle in ages to have pure white wings  
Student#1:no way she is also the only angle in the world  
Student#2:it must suck to be the only on of your kind  
Alice:*Walks up to them*can you not talk about me when i'm right next to you *smiles and walks away*  
~Student council office 6:59~  
liam:alice you made it just in time why do you look so sad  
Alice:*fakes a smile*im not sad  
Liam:yes you are why is it because you are part of the student council  
Alice:no it not that I just don't feel comfortable with people stareing at me and talking about me behind my back  
Liam:dont worry alice they are just excited to know that there is still an angle left and and where is you arm band  
Alice:its in my bag  
Liam:*smilies* you need to put it on *hands Alice a safety pin*  
Alice:*takes out arm band and puts on right arm sleeve* so who is the president  
LIam:well it-  
door opens  
Lucas:i see that everyone is here  
Alice:is he the-  
Liam:yea  
Lucas:nice to see you again Alice  
Alice:like wise  
Lucas:we are holding this meeting to welcome a new member *walks towards alice* as you all may know she is very special an angle only one of her kind but just because of this you will treat her like any other person no talking behind her back and no special treatment she will be be the new student council vice president to make this official we will be giving you the official student council member pocket watch *hands it to Alice* and we will be moving your belongings into the student council boarding house  
Alice:*stays quite and looks at pocket watch (it was silver and had the school emblem in the front)*  
Lucas: alice it will be an honer working with you  
Alice:*nods* like wise

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you thought of it i'd really love to know if you like it or not :)**


End file.
